


Вторая отрицательная

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Прошу прощения, вам не понравился наш кофе?<br/>- Вообще-то я не пью кофе, - признался незнакомец, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия: кожа у него была ледяная, а хватка настолько сильная, что Чарльзу показалось, что если бы тот захотел, то мог бы запросто сломать ему пальцы. Он отпустил руку Ксавьера, лишь когда Чарльз потянул ее на себя, снова начиная нервничать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая отрицательная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B-Negative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269541) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



Была среда, когда незнакомец в черной водолазке абсолютно внезапно ворвался в размеренную жизнь Чарльза. Это был совершенно спокойный день: самая обычная публика - никаких шумных клиентов, туристов или переодетых детективов, Чарльз как обычно подсматривал с помощью своего дара предпочтения посетителей кофейни, в то время как Рейвен лишь создавала видимость, что записывает заказы.  
Он даже не поднял головы, когда в помещении раздался резкий звук бронзового колокольчика, означающий, что кто-то вошел, или когда Рейвен усадила вошедшего за столик для двоих у окна, но он резко поднял взгляд на посетителя, когда по привычке попытался выудить из его головы информацию о предстоящем заказе, но вместо этого наткнулся лишь на серую, жужжащую стену пустоты.  
Будучи абсолютно сбитым с толку, Чарльз чуть не пролил на себя вспенившееся молоко, которое он не с первой попытки смог аккуратно добавить в капучино миссис Невилл (с соевым молоком, толикой шоколада и бисквитным печеньем к нему). Рейвен одарила его беспокойным взглядом, прежде чем забрать заказ для третьего столика, в то время как Чарльз спрятался за повидавшей виды кофейной машиной, аккуратно выглядывая и напоминая себе, что под стойкой Рейвен как-то предусмотрительно оставила бейсбольную биту.  
Незнакомец же, в свою очередь, открыто пялился на него, беспристрастно, не думая о том, что это совсем нетактично, и в момент, когда Чарльз бросил на него ответный беглый взгляд, мужчина тут же слегка улыбнулся ему холодной улыбкой, после чего отвернулся к окну. Он не был постоянным посетителем… черт, он даже не выглядел как местный, но в то же время незнакомец был слишком хорошо одет для туриста или типичного чокнутого сыщика. Любопытства ради Чарльз вновь попробовал дотянуться до его разума, и вновь наткнулся на серую преграду.  
\- Чарльз, - прошептала Рейвен, подбежав обратно к стойке. – Что случилось?  
\- Этот новый парень, - ответил Чарльз как можно тише. – Я не могу прочесть его мысли.  
\- Что? – Рейвен, огромное ей спасибо, тут же повернулась, во все глаза уставившись на незнакомца. – Раньше с тобой такого никогда не случилось? У него те же способности, что и у тебя?  
\- Нет. Я знаю, как выглядят защитные блоки, просто создается впечатление, что у него никаких мыслей. Словно его разум абсолютно пуст. Серое пятно, - пробормотал Чарльз, обеспокоенный и заинтригованный одновременно. – Это удивительно, за этой ширмой что-то есть, я чувствую это, но все как будто в тумане.  
\- И никаких кофейных предсказаний? - с кривой усмешкой заметила Рейвен. – Пойду приму его заказ, и на этот раз я действительно буду слушать.  
Когда Чарльз не улыбнулся дружеской шутке, Рейвен слегка нахмурилась.  
– Думаешь, из-за него могут быть проблемы?  
\- Нет. Да. Я не знаю, - Чарльз вновь повернулся к кофемашине. – Просто прими его заказ.  
Незнакомец заказал макиато, который Чарльз приготовил чисто механически: он понятия не имел сколько ложек сахара обычно кладет мужчина, или сколько нужно было добавлять вспененного молока, или же насколько крепким должен был быть кофе. Это была худшая чашка кофе с того самого дня, как Чарльз и Рейвен выкупили и переоформили на свой вкус «Церебро», но он все не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд, пока Рейвен, которая с трудом скрывала любопытство, несла кофе посетителю.  
Самое обидное было, что незнакомец так и не притронулся к напитку, он вообще ничего не делал, кроме как все время помешивал кофе и читал оставленный на столике выпуск "Таймс". Некоторое время спустя Рейвен смело подошла обратно к столику, желая поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке, но мужчина лишь едва заметно улыбнулся, делая ей знак удалиться.  
\- Возможно, он коп, - на бегу прошептала она Чарльзу, когда тот расставлял предназначенный для четвертого столика заказ, состоящий из латте с корицей, карамельного мокко и тостов с авокадо и сыром.  
\- Я в этом сомневаюсь, – Чарльз встречал немало полицейских, детективов и прокуроров в связи со своей работой, особенно после того, как начали выходить статьи про его кафе – некоторые из них были даже постоянными клиентами – но ни один из них не походил на незнакомца. Полицейские всегда усаживались таким образом, чтобы им хорошо было видно весь зал, и полицейский наверняка пришел бы не один. Когда время уже приближалось к закрытию – пять часов вечера – Рейвен с явным намеком положила счет на столик незнакомца, в то время как остальные посетители расплачивались и поднимались, чтобы уйти. Мужчина же положил десятидолларовую купюру, проигнорировал сдачу, которую ему принесли, и остался сидеть на месте.  
\- Давай позвоним Армандо или Алексу, - подойдя поближе к Чарльзу, прошептала Рейвен, которая тоже понемногу начинала волноваться. - От него могут быть неприятности.  
\- Пока что он ничего такого не сделал. Я поговорю с ним, он здесь из-за меня. Если будут проблемы – вызывай полицию. Лучше иди пока в служебное помещение…  
\- Нет. Если ты собираешься разговаривать с этим незнакомцем, то я должна быть рядом, - упрямо ответила Рейвен, и Чарльз тяжело вздохнул: он слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд, а также стиснутые зубы и скрещенные на груди руки.  
Рейвен. Так, при случае, ты сможешь быстрее выбежать и привести Алекса и Армандо, или полицию, - он льстиво улыбнулся сестре, которая, в конце концов, устало провела рукой по лицу.  
Ладно.  
Незнакомец поднял взгляд на Чарльза, улыбнувшись ему, причем в этой улыбке стало гораздо больше тепла, как только Ксавьер подошел к нему ближе. Хоть Рейвен и скрылась на кухне, дверь она оставила настежь открытой.  
\- Привет, Чарльз.  
\- Привет, - ответил Чарльз, несколько сбитый с толку, и лишь с запозданием понял, что его имя, как и имя Рейвен, успело появиться множество раз в новостях за последние несколько месяцев. И впрямь, он же "Кофейный предсказатель". – Прошу прощения, вам не понравился наш кофе?  
\- Вообще-то я не пью кофе, - признался незнакомец, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия: кожа у него была ледяная, а хватка настолько сильная, что Чарльзу показалось, что если бы тот захотел, то мог бы запросто сломать ему пальцы. Он отпустил руку Ксавьера, лишь когда Чарльз потянул ее на себя, снова начиная нервничать.  
\- Меня зовут Эрик Леншерр.  
\- Рад знакомству, Эрик. Но мы уже закрыты на сегодня, - произнес Чарльз, нахмурившись. – Если вы не любите кофе, то у нас также есть большой выбор чая и соков.  
Что за человек будет заказывать кофе, если он кофе не любит?  
\- Не будем пока об этом, - улыбнулся Эрик, и на секунду Чарльзу показалось, что он увидел пару заостренных клыков. Моргнув, он сел напротив Эрика, которые скрестил под столом свои длинные пальцы. – Я ждал, когда вы закроетесь, чтобы поговорить с тобой.  
\- Я не даю интервью, вам необходимо записаться заранее, - устало произнес Чарльз. Возможно, что это был просто очень хорошо одетый приставучий детектив. – Мне очень жаль, что заставил ждать и разочаровал вас.  
\- Вряд ли можно говорить о разочаровании, когда дело касается тебя, дорогой, - промурлыкал Эрик. Чарльз даже не знал, как еще можно описать это обволакивающий, бархатный шепот. – И я жду тебя уже очень, очень давно.  
Хорошо, звони Алексу и Армандо, - с сожалением обратился Чарльз к Рейвен, чувствуя, как улыбка застывает у него на губах. Похоже, что это один из вечно преследующих психопатов.  
– Боюсь, что вам придется уйти, мистер Леншерр.  
Эрик усмехнулся, облокотившись на стол, и опустил подбородок на руки, сцепленные в замок.  
\- Разве тебе не интересно узнать, почему ты не можешь читать мои мысли?  
Чарльз внезапно оживился: его мучило любопытство, а теперь ему еще больше хотелось узнать, кто был этот незнакомец, возможно, что он такой же как Чарльз; но даже отсюда он мог почувствовать неуверенность и волнение Рейвен, поэтому он отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Возможно, завтра. Приходите в часы работы, и я с вами поговорю во время перерыва или когда выдастся свободная минутка.  
Что, скептически обратилась к нему Рейвен.  
Я не уверен, что он уйдет, не получив своего, оправдался Чарльз.  
В любом случае, Алекс и Армандо уже на полпути сюда, и Шон с ними, с раздражением ответила Рейвен. Можешь прекратить разыгрывать саму вежливость с этим чокнутым.  
Эрик вновь улыбнулся ему, и не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы увидеть тот мрачный голод, который на секунду исказил красивые черты лица Леншерра, и который так же быстро вновь исчез за этой таинственной маской: его улыбка стала еще шире, обнажая острые клыки, и это уже скорее походило на оскал…  
\- Очень хорошо, - произнес Эрик, и только сейчас Чарльз осознал, что он весь вжался в стул, упершись ногами в пол, готовый в любую секунду убежать или вступить в драку. Он весь застыл, когда Эрик склонился к нему, взял его правую руку, переворачивая запястьем вверх, и, прежде чем отпустить ее, он вдохнул запах, поднося вплотную к лицу бледное запястье, на котором отчетливо виднелись голубые венки. Слишком шокированный, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, Чарльз с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел, как Эрик кивнул ему, поднялся и вышел из кафе, лишь бронзовый колокольчик нарушил тишину, когда дверь за последним посетителем закрылась.  
\- Какого черта, - Рейвен, стоя на пороге кухни, эхом повторила последнюю мысль Чарльза и, повернувшись к ней, он с запозданием осознал, что она потрясает огромным кухонным ножом. – А я еще думала, что те сектанты – это самая большая неприятность, которую ты мог на себя навлечь. Беру свои слова назад. Эти сумасшедшие фанатики, предвещающие конец света, вообще безобидные.  
\- Я не думаю, что он хочет причинить мне вред, - неуверенно произнес Чарльз, потирая запястье, на котором он все еще ощущал прикосновение Эрика.  
\- Ну конечно. Наверняка, большинство извращенцев сначала домогаются тебя именно таким образом, прежде чем затянуть тебя в темный переулок и запустить руки тебе в штаны, - без особого восторга произнесла Рейвен. – Я попрошу Алекса и остальных посидеть завтра в кафе. Все же суббота.  
\- Я не хочу лишних проблем.  
В ответ Рейвен положила нож на место:  
\- Порой у нас просто нет иного выбора.


End file.
